In this type of apparatus, before power feeding, a communication method that has a relatively long communicable distance and that allows one-to-many communication is desired. On the other hand, during power feeding, a communication method that has a relatively short communication delay time and that allows regular communication is desired.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an apparatus provided with: a first communicating device configured to perform remote wireless communication between a vehicle, which is the power reception side apparatus, and a power feeding apparatus; and a second communicating device configured to perform wireless communication between the vehicle and the power feeding apparatus. Here, in particular, it is described that the remote wireless communication by the first communicating device is ended and is switched to the wireless communication by the second communicating device if a distance between the vehicle and the power feeding apparatus is less than a predetermined distance.